Rosacea is a chronic inflammatory disease that occurs primarily in fair skinned people. By some recent estimates rosacea afflicts 13 million Americans. It usually first appears as subtle reddening on the face. Over time this may develop into inflammation, be accompanied by skin eruptions, and in the appearance of red lines which result from swollen or damaged veins and capillary blood vessels immediately under the surface of the skin.
There is no single test to determine whether someone has rosacea. The diagnosis is usually made based on a visual examination and from identifying a number of symptoms, such as: flushing or blushing that occurs easily and often and lasts longer than normal; erythema (i.e., rashes and redness on part or all of the face); burning or stinging sensations; papules, or pustules; rhinophyma; and/or telangiectasis caused as a result of capillary blood vessels in the face becoming enlarged or damaged. Symptoms are often aggravated by sun exposure, changes or extremes in temperature, wind, and consumption of certain foods (including spicy foods, caffeine & alcohol).
Rosacea is generally categorized into four stages. Stage one is characterized by flushing or redness (known as erythema) that lasts for hours or days. Red lines (a condition known as telangiectases) may appear. Stages two and three, Papulopustular and Phymatous, are characterized by skin eruptions (nodules, papules pustules). Symptoms may spread from the face to other parts of the body such as the scalp, neck, and chest. Stage four, Ocular, is characterized by large nodules appearing, severe inflammation, facial pain, swelling, and burning. Rhinophyma the bulbous enlargement of the nose may also be present with some subjects.
The exact cause of rosecea is still largely unknown, however the symptoms are reasonably well understood as are a variety of lifestyle factors (such as particular foods and activities) that are known to trigger outbreaks in people that have the disease. Although there is not yet a cure for rosacea, a combination of treatment of the symptoms and lifestyle changes to avoid these triggers can greatly reduce the negative impacts of rosacea.
In general, the treatment is aimed at the control of redness, inflammation, and skin eruptions. Treatment is necessary to prevent permanent damage and progression of the symptoms. In more severe cases, once a diagnosis of rosacea has been made a dermatologist will prescribed a combination of oral antibiotics and the use of antibiotic gel as initial treatment. The oral antibiotics (e.g., minocycline or erythromycin) will bring the condition under control (reducing redness and the formation of papules and pustules), then the topical treatments will be used to keep the symptoms under control. Since rosacea cannot be cured it is often necessary to continue topical treatment (and modification of lifestyle factors) even after symptoms have been reduced or disappeared. In addition, laser treatments may be employed to seal the broken vessels and prevent blood flow to the surface off the skin. Alternatively, mixed intense pulse light (IPL) may be employed to treat Rosacea symptoms. Light pulse therapy works by sending light energy through the outer skin, concentrating on the dermal layer just below and attacks the problem from the inside, stimulating growth of collagen.
One commercially available treatment for rosacea is Metrogel, from Galderma Laboratories, Fort Worth, Tex. USA. This product is indicated for the topical treatment of inflammatory lesions associated with rosacea and is not clinically approved for reducing redness.
There is thus a continuing need for improved and effectual treatments for rosacea, especially the rapid and effective reduction in redness of the skin associated with rosacea.